


Stay

by brazilian_mess



Series: brarg week 2020 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Hetalia
Genre: BrargWeek2020, M/M, brargweek, happy brazilian-argentina friendship day everyone, human!AU, to close this event in the best of spirits, tw smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: “Luciano, wait a minute”, Martín sighed, dropping the bag he was holding and running his hands through his hair, “I'll let you hug me goodbye, if you want to”. Luciano closed his eyes, smirking.“I'm going to pretend that you asked me for a hug like a normal person”,  he laughed as he dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around Martín's body, “because I'm used to it.”Martín laughed back, also hugging him, burying his nose in Luciano's neck. He swallowed hard, ceasing the laugh halfway through while curling a hand around Luciano's hair."Lucho", he murmured against the other's skin, "you don't have to go if you don't want to."
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: brarg week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Argentina: Martín Hernández  
> Brazil: Luciano da Silva
> 
> So, finally day 7. I still can't believe I wrote for the whole week, but I'm happy I did.   
> See you next year, then.  
> Enjoy 💕

Martín propped himself up on his elbows, suddenly lifting his torso from the bed, his heart racing. His apartment’s doorbell always scared him, he did not know why he had not yet managed to neutralize the damn thing. He looked at the clock on the table by the bed. 14:40.

“Ah… shit”, he threw the sheets aside, feeling his head buzz, bumping into three bottles of wine and a glass on the bedroom floor as he got off. He cursed, bending down to reach one of the bottles, which was swirling to the point of crashing to the floor. The bell sounded shrill again, and for a longer this time.

The blonde ran to the front door, fixing his hair (although he didn't notice the fact that he was only in his underwear) and opened the door with the most neutral expression he could make, pretending he hadn't just woken up.

"...Luciano."

In front of him, the brown skinned man looked up from the cell phone screen, in a neutral expression. 

“Hi, Martín. Can I come in?"

Martín raised an eyebrow in an arrogant expression, "I thought you still had the key to the apartment." He straightened his back, moving a few inches away from the door to give passage to Luciano.

"I don't", said the brunette, entering the apartment and placing his cell phone and car keys in a small vase located on a tall stool next to the door, "you made a point of asking for the key back the day I left", he ended the sentence with a slight bitter taste in his mouth, which he tried to ignore.

Martín watched Luciano's expression discreetly over his shoulder as he closed the door. He thought he saw a frown, but he wasn't sure.

“Oh yeah, I remember. So", he sighed, turning around with his arms crossed to face Luciano, who was standing in the room with his hands on his hips, "what are you doing here?".

Luciano shrugged, looking Martin up and down.

“I left a lot of stuff here. I came to get them.”

“Hm. You really forgot a lot of your shit here, I’ve left everything in the office.” The brunette snorted.

“My  _ shit _ . Okay, I won't take long. I will need help to carry everything to the car, so it will be time enough for you to put some clothes on”, he smiled amused. Martín frowned, not understanding, registering the fact that he was wearing his underwear only at that moment. He felt his face heat up in a matter of seconds and swore under his breath, running past Luciano, who was laughing freely.

“It's not like I haven’t seen it all before, you know,” Luciano commented, mockingly, from the room.

“Shut the fuck up! And hurry up, I have other things to do”, the blonde shouted, slamming the bedroom door as he passed.

Luciano laughed alone in the living room, shaking his head. He looked around at Martín's apartment. It was weird. He had never _ lived  _ there, he had his own home. But before, the apartment was so… he spent so much time there it kind of belonged to both of them. It was clear from the amount of things that Luciano left there permanently. Until now. The brunette took a deep breath and shook his head again.

It wasn't like he didn't know how they got there.

Luciano went to the office, located in the middle of the corridor of the small apartment, and pushed the door open, holding his breath when he saw the interior of the room. Martín had packed all his clothes in two travel bags, as well as some shoes and loose coats on top of everything.

“Apparently someone is very excited about the idea of me disappearing,” the brunette murmured to himself, his voice low and hurt. He raised his eyebrows quickly, resigned, and walked over to the bags, opening them to check that there was nothing left out, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

"I'm not excited."

Luciano turned his head towards the office entrance, looking into the thoughtful eyes of Martín, who was leaning against the doorframe, dressed in a simple T-shirt and sweatpants, studying Luciano.

"What?"

“You said that I was excited about the idea of you disappearing. I'm not”, Martín walked over to where Luciano was sitting, crouching beside him. He started rummaging through his bags, picking up a shirt that Luciano had unfolded and folding it again, “I just started your job for you. I know you loathe packing, folding clothes, things like that. I like it, so I saw no problem.”

“I know you like to pack, I remember”, Luciano stared at the floor, silently, while Martín ran his hand through his clothes without doing exactly anything, “and I also know that you are not excited for me to disappear.”

There was no answer. The two were silent for a while, which was broken only by requests for Martín to pass a certain shirt to a suitcase, or for Luciano to reach a certain shoe in the corner of the room closest to him. They didn't exchange another meaningful word until all of Luciano's things were packed, ready to go to the car.

Upon seeing the finished suitcases, Luciano stood up slowly, offering his hand for Martín to support himself and do the same.

Martín stood up, rubbing his hands on his sweatpants, restless.

"Do you want some coffee? I still have some, it should be enough for both of us", he offered, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "packing a bag can get one tired, and you’re driving…”

"Yes, I do", the brunette interrupted him, looking into the blonde's blue eyes, "if you don’t mind."

“You practically lived here until recently, my god”, Martín rolled his eyes, containing a smile, “there’s no need for ceremony, Lucho…” He bit his lower lip when he spoke the nickname he had given Luciano, choosing to pretend he didn't he had let it slip out and ignored Luciano’s wide eyes from the shock of the other's sudden intimacy. "I'll be right back."

"...Right. I'll take my things to the living room, then. To get the job done faster”, Luciano replied quietly. Martín nodded slightly at him and left the office, leaving the brunette alone, staring at the door frame where the blond had previously been leaning, in silence.

He passed the handles of the travel bags over his arms, slowly lifting them due to his weight, and walked into the living room. He left his bags on the floor, leaning against the counter that divided the cramped kitchen room. His gaze fixed on Martín's back, who was facing the sink, registering his entire silhouette.

“Drink the coffee now, before you leave”, the blonde suggested, still facing the sink, “calmly. Mug or cup? Mug”, he did not wait for Luciano to speak, already knowing the answer. He reached for a mug designed with capybara motifs on the shelf just above the sink and placed it on the counter in front of the brown skinned boy. The two stared at each other in silence.

“I thought you said you threw away the gifts I gave you. You know, on the day that…”, Luciano said, pretending naturalness in his tone of voice, although his eyes denounced the hurt he felt. Martin wrinkled his nose.

"I never said that. You wanted to take half of my things with you, saying that since you were the one who chose them, they were half yours too", Martín corrected him, pouring coffee into the mug as he spoke, "and I reminded you of the fact that one does not take back a given gift, which is just common sense, and that I would rather see my stuff in the trash than leave them with you. That's what I said." He put the coffee pot down on the counter, poking his nose at Luciano's disguised laugh, “what, what are you laughing at?”

“Nothing,” he replied, looking Martín up and down, grinning, “I spent two weeks away and almost forgot how much-”, Luciano interrupted, thinking better before speaking, raising the mug to his lips to force himself not to say nothing.

“You almost forgot what?”, Martín murmured the question, watching Luciano with intense eyes. The brunette took a deep breath, putting the mug down on the counter.

“That I like it a lot when you wrinkle your nose like that, it gives you a certain arrogant air. It looks beautiful.”

Martín raised his eyebrows, controlling his own breathing. “Ah. I am not arrogant, Luciano. ”

"I never said you were, Tinho", Luciano smiled with a certain tired aura, and the blonde felt his own facial expression soften without his permission. The two were silent, forcing themselves not to look at each other, until Luciano finished his coffee.

“Well,” the brunette tapped the empty mug lightly on the counter, and looked up at Martín, “I think I'll be going then,” he said excitedly, although without moving. Martin shook his head, nodding.

"I think so. I'll help you take your things”, he said, passing through Luciano to head to the center of the room, where the bags were. He accidentally brushed their arms together, causing the two to cringe slightly, pretending to ignore the contact.

Luciano rubbed his arm lightly, moving forward to the center of the room. He grabbed the handle of the suitcase Martín had left behind, without looking at the blonde standing beside him, already walking towards the door.

“Luciano, wait a minute”, Martín sighed, dropping the bag he was holding and running his hands through his hair, “I'll let you hug me goodbye, if you want to”. Luciano closed his eyes, smirking.

“I'm going to pretend that you asked me for a hug like a normal person”, he laughed as he dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around Martín's body, “because I'm used to it.”

Martín laughed back, also hugging him, burying his nose in Luciano's neck. He swallowed hard, ceasing the laugh halfway through while curling a hand around Luciano's hair.

"Lucho", he murmured against the other's skin, "you don't have to go if you don't want to."

“You’re the one who sent me away, Tinho”, Luciano clenched his fists, holding Martín's T-shirt and pressing it closer to him.

"I know. But you don't  _ have _ to go", he stepped back a little, to look Luciano in the eye, biting his lower lip, "stay, Lucho. At least today.”

“Martín…”, the brunette looked at the ceiling, taking a deep breath, “I don't know if it would be-”

“Stay, Luciano,” Martín interrupted, placing his hands on his neck, drawing smooth circles with his thumbs. Luciano blinked again and again, pondering. He looked at Martín, smiling maliciously. He stepped forward, lightly brushing his lips against the blonde's, stepping back as soon as he tried to deepen the kiss.

“Okay. Because you asked nicely this time, I'll stay”, Martín clicked his tongue in response, pretending annoyance, and pressed his lips to Luciano's, not giving him time to provoke him again.

Luciano tangled his fingers in Martín's hair, pushing his own body against Martín’s, in a clear, non-verbal demonstration of how much he had missed him, and how much he wanted him for himself at that moment. Martín lowered one hand to the brunette's waist, while the other held the back of his neck, keeping his lips together and ensuring the kiss, guiding him close to the sofa in the living room.

He collapsed sitting on the sofa, helping Luciano, gently, so the boy could sit on his lap. With agile hands, he removed the jacket Luciano was wearing, tossing it on the floor, and interrupting the kiss to remove his own T-shirt, as well as the brunette's, flustered.

Luciano put his hand on his bare chest, making Martín's hair shiver with the heat of his skin, smiling slightly when he noticed the chill that ran through the other's body.

“Calm down, Tinho. I'm not going anywhere”, he leaned over, kissing the tip of Martin's nose, then his cheek and the corner of his mouth, teasing him. Martín grunted, in protest to the gentle kisses the brunette gave. He unbuttoned Luciano's jeans, who stood up to allow Martín to slide them down his legs, together with his underwear, to then later toss them to some corner of the room and pull Luciano back into his lap.

Back in his former position, now without the thick layer of jeans hampering his senses, Luciano could feel Martín's erection, pressed against his sweatpants. Instinctively, he moved his hips in the direction of Martín, who in response wrapped his hand around his penis, taking advantage of the ondulations of Luciano's body to intensify the back and forth movement he made with his own fist, while the other hand gripped the boy’s hips tightly.

Luciano threw his head back, letting out a moan. Martín smirked, enjoying the view momentarily. He brushed his lips over Luciano's neck, nibbling lightly on his skin, and gripping his hips tighter with every sound of pleasure Luciano made.

“Tinho”, Luciano groaned, pulling Martín's hair as he pressed the blonde’s body against him, and increased the pace of his movements. Martín passed his thumb over the tip of Luciano’s dick, making Luciano tremble in response. Biting his lower lip, with a muffled groan and reaching his ecstasy, Luciano spilled himself over Martín's belly.

Luciano regained his breath, smiling at Martín, who smiled back. Holding Luciano by the chin, Martín kissed him, slowly and tenderly.

“I wouldn't complain about having this every day, you know”, Martín said softly, pulling out a lock of hair that fell over Luciano's face, “if you stayed...”, he raised his eyebrows, looking at the ceiling. Luciano smiled, shaking his head.

"As I said before,  _ you _ asked me to leave, Tinho."

“Well, then, I'm un-asking you”, Martín rolled his eyes impatiently, “don't leave.”

Luciano's expression took on a baleful air, "I don't think I understand you very well, Tinho."

“Come back to me, Luciano,” Martín looked at him, his eyes shining and his expression serious, “stay with me. Forever."

"Forever?", Luciano whispered back, lips drawn in an innocent smile.

"Uhum," Martín said, kissing the tip of Luciano's nose.

“I’ll stay, Tinho. I’ll stay. ”

Martín's face lit up with the smile that formed on his lips. The blonde nodded, satisfied, doing that he was going to pull Luciano into a hug. The brunette stopped him, laughing, looking down.

"I think a shower first would be good", he raised his eyebrows, smiling. Martin made a confused face, then looked at his own belly. He burst out laughing.

"Yeah", he said simply, looking up at Luciano and smirking, "come along with me."

Luciano smiled, giving Martín a quick kiss on the lips, left his lap and went slowly to the bathroom, casting a significant look at Martín over his shoulder.


End file.
